


me and you against the world now

by leashy_bebes



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leashy_bebes/pseuds/leashy_bebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has a bad day at the office. Darcy is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	me and you against the world now

**Author's Note:**

> Academia is handing me my arse so this is basically pure wish fulfilment. Written for [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cottoncandy_bingo**](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/), 'playing with hair'

"If I see one more goddamn undergrad – " Jane mutters, dragging off her scarf and letting out a helpless noise as it drops to the floor instead of catching on the hook like she meant it to. "Present company etcetera," she mutters as she bends down to pick it up.

"None taken," Darcy calls from where she's sitting cross-legged on the battered little couch.

Jane's fingers are cold even inside her gloves and she can feel a combination of irritation and tears building up, feeling frustrated by the whole damn day, by her whole _life_.

"Hey," Darcy says, and she holds out a hand for Jane. 

Jane lets Darcy pull her down onto the couch and tug her gloves off a finger at a time. Darcy's dressed in a pair of Jane's sweatpants and a Tigger t-shirt, her hair still a little damp from the shower. She smells like oranges. When she has Jane's gloves off she bundles them up and tosses them towards the coffee table, catching Jane's left hand before she has chance to move and rubbing her thumb over Jane's palm.

"Shitty day?" 

"The shittiest," Jane admits.

Darcy holds her arms open and Jane pitches forward into them. Darcy's shirt smells of the washing powder that they buy together, and that's...it's something, at least.

"Some days are just a total bummer," Darcy says, pressing a kiss to the top of Jane's head.

"I'm so _mad_ ," Jane says, and hates that she sounds more on the verge of tears than actually angry. "I wouldn't trust these assholes to mind a dog and they've got my whole future in their hands."

Darcy's arms slide around Jane's back and they shift awkwardly, Darcy's knee knocking into Jane's thigh as she pulls them into a slouch against the arm of the couch. Jane can feel words building up behind her teeth as Darcy pulls her closer.

"I'm sick of the students. I'm sick of the stupid hoops I have to jump through. I went to a lecture on _how to reference_ today, do you believe that? I'm sick of sitting in my stupid office wasting lab time on people who don't turn up. And I am so goddamn sick of the _men_ , Darce. I'm sick of the looks and the snide comments, and I'm sick of the ones that only give me the time of day because of Dad. I _hate_ it," she finishes, curling her fingers into Darcy's shirt, distorting Tigger's goofy smile.

"Breathe, honey," Darcy tells her and Jane does, listening to Darcy's heartbeat, forcing her grip to relax. "There you go," Darcy says when Jane starts to let go of the tension that's been battering down on her for the last however many days.

Darcy strokes Jane's hair and Jane sighs, pleased. She never does much with her hair beyond scraping it up out of the way, but Darcy has a knack for making dull things seem interesting, and Jane closes her eyes. Darcy's fingertips press behind her earlobe for a second, up to skate over her temple, back down to push her hair away from her face. Jane can feel Darcy shifting, craning her neck to look down, but she stays still, cuddled in close, offering silent encouragement.

Darcy twists Jane's hair into a ponytail and curls it around her fist, pressing the silky bundle against the nape of Jane's neck for a second before letting it spring loose. It feels so unexpectedly nice, even when Darcy pulls a long strand of Jane's hair away from the others, twists it tight, and drapes it over her pouted lips, the world's least convincing moustache.

"You're a dork," Jane says, muffling the words into the warmth of Darcy's shoulder, leaning into her softness.

"You love dorks," Darcy reminds her, gently scraping her nails through Jane's hair to part it on one side.

"I do," Jane admits, and turns her head to kiss Darcy's throat. "I really do."

"Okay then," Darcy says, and Jane can hear the smile in her voice. 

"Don't stop that," Jane pleads, turning her head enough to feel a gentle tug from Darcy's fingers.

"Wasn't gonna," Darcy promises. Jane closes her eyes again, and this time her sigh is steady, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](http://leashy-bebes.livejournal.com/338020.html) @ my lj


End file.
